The Lesser King
by SubOrbital
Summary: After a long campaign away from Narnia, Edmund returns to find things have changed greatly in his absence. Incest. Thriller, action, drama, romance.
1. Return to Narnia

**THE LESSER KING**

_by SubOrbital_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Warnings: Incest_

_Synopsis: After a long campaign away from Narnia, Edmund returns to find things have changed greatly in his absence._

**Volume 1, Part 1**

_**RETURN TO NARNIA**_

"The seas can be so warm and welcoming, and then so fierce and threatening." Edmund said wistfully, standing on the deck of the _Splendor Hyaline_.

"Sounds like my wife." Mr. Beaver chuckled, "But don't tell her I told you that, or I'll get more of the latter, if you know what I mean."

"Your secret shall be considered worthy of state protection, my friend." Edmund replied with a smile.

The Just King returned his gaze to the waters on the horizon, watching the sun dance upon it. The calm blue swell of the Eastern Seas were a stark contrast to much of the mountainous waters that had buffeted the Narnian First Armada on its journey home. King Edmund the Just led the armada on a campaign to Terebinthia and the Lone Islands . By all accounts it had been a success, strengthening ties and reaffirming loyalties to Narnia amongst the people. A factor that High King Peter considered paramount given the distant location of the Lone Islands relative to Narnia itself.

The influence of the Calormene Empire on the Lone Islands was a constant source of concern for Narnia. The diametrically opposite regime was far more powerful than Narnia, and if it gained a foothold in the Lone Islands , it could give them a platform from which to launch an invasion into Narnia. Currently, the geography and existence of Archenland between Calormen and Narnia had prevented any sizeable clash between the two nations.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sire?" Mr. Beaver asked Edmund, sensing his monarch was deep in thought.

"Oh, do excuse me. I am just thinking about the Lone Islands . I hope we have done enough to keep their loyalty to Narnia. I worry about the Calormene. While trade with anyone should be considered a good thing, the amount of trade being done with Calormene in the Lone Islands gives me pause. Hopefully it is unwarranted pause."

"Our campaign was a success by all accounts, Sire. I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"I hope so, Mr. Beaver. I hope so."

'_Majesty! Cair Paravel has been sighted!'_

Edmund turned at the sound of the cry from the lookout above. He rushed to the other side of the ship, staring toward the Narnia coastline. Home. It felt far too long a time since Edmund had seen his beloved Narnia. Far too long since his eyes had been graced with its beauty.

Like a diamond sparkling in the distance, Cair Paravel beckoned the _Splendor Hyaline_ and its sister ships home. Edmund could not help the smile that grew on his face at the sight.

"Home, Mr. Beaver." Edmund said softly, "We are home."

_**JUST IN TIME**_

'_All hail, King Edmund the Just returns!'_

Edmund marched into the grounds of Cair Paravel at the head of the contingent of Narnian he'd taken on his campaign with him. Each man, woman, or child born on the journey took their place in the procession. For each had taken part in the campaign, and each deserved their welcome.

They had all been loyal to their King, even though the long journey to the Lone Islands had been fraught with difficult conditions. Several souls were lost in fierce storms and a skirmish with pirates whose bold attempts to raid the Narnian fleet gained them the prize of a resting place on the sea floor.

As their arrival was hastened by favourable winds, Narnia was not expecting the fleet to return today. As such, the welcome was not of a standard that Edmund expected. Still, what mattered most was that he had succeeded in his mission and was now home.

At the bottom of the main stairs leading to the entrance of the castle, Edmund stopped his procession. At the top of the stairs stood two lines of the High King's Guard, swords raised and crossed. High King Peter stood under the first set of swords, crown upon his head, impassive gaze upon his face.

"Narnia welcomes you, Brothers and Sisters, and your High King thanks you for your deeds." Peter's voice bellowed, "We here at home owe you a great debt. You have aided the cause of strengthening ties with our brothers across the sea. In gratitude for your actions, a week of celebrations will begin to welcome you all home. Today, a great feast awaits you all, where we shall serve you. By the Lion, thank you all."

Edmund was a little surprised at how formal Peter was being. That was usually Edmund's forte. However, these thoughts of Edmund's soon departed when Peter's gaze softened and a small smile adorned his face.

"My friends." Peter smiled, "Welcome home."

A chorus of cheers erupted from both the small gathering of well wishers, and the large sea of returnees. At this point, Edmund and his two most trusted, Mr. Beaver and Halvor the Satyr, broke away from the procession and proceeded up the stairs and under the swords held up by Peter's High Guard. Peter had already turned away to enter the castle.

By the time Edmund and his two companions saw Peter again, he was sitting in his throne. Edmund was surprised to see that neither of his sisters, Susan the Gentle, or Lucy the Valiant, were seated in their thrones. While Narnia had been surprised by Edmund's sudden return, he had expected his sisters would still be here to greet him.

"Edmund, I see you are well." Peter said, giving Edmund a warm smile and nod.

"I am well, Sire." Edmund bowed respectfully to Peter, "I seek to return to Cair Paravel, announcing the end of my successful campaign in the Eastern Seas on behalf of your majesty."

Edmund and both his companions fell to one knee, heads bowed. Peter chuckled, shook his head, and stood to his feet.

"Yes, yes, of course, Ed." Peter said, waving away Edmund's formality, "Come, come."

Peter beckoned Edmund forward and greeted him with a fierce, tight hug. Edmund winced a little in the fiercely tight embrace, but welcomed it nonetheless. He smiled and tightened the hug himself, patting Peter's back. It felt good to be home, breathing the familiar air of Narnia.

"Oh, Ed!" Lucy cried out suddenly, showing no pretence of formality as she dashed into the throne room, "You're home!"

Holding her skirt up and running barefoot, she crushed Edmund from behind, leaving him sandwiched between herself and Peter. She'd just come from the royal vegetable gardens, and her feet left a trail of dirt behind them that the ushers were already rushing to clean.

Edmund made a grunt, crushed between his siblings. He expected this sort of thing from Lucy. She'd always been a free spirit.

"Lu, where have you been!?" Peter whispered, not breaking the three person hug.

"Oh do forgive me, I was playing in the gardens well on the outskirts. I came as soon as I heard the trumpets!" Lucy said, kissing Edmund's spine and hugging him tightly again, "It doesn't matter now. I'm here, and so is Ed! He's home!"

_**CURIOUS**_

"And when do you expect Susan will return, Peter?" Edmund asked his brother, "I had expected she would be here."

The pair walked through the large crowd gathered for the banquet, giving nods and smiles when needed. Edmund was far more interested in learning what had taken place during his absence. He had a lot to catch up on. He was also most joyed in spending time with his siblings, though the absence of one left a sorrow in his heart.

"I had also hoped she would be here by now, Ed." Peter frowned, before he feigned a smile and put his arm around Edmund's shoulder, "But at least you're home. Excuse me for a moment."

Edmund's mouth hung open, as he'd been about to speak before Peter slipped away from him. He found Peter's sudden departure displeasing. Besides the usual bluster of announcing Edmund's triumphant return at the earlier banquet, and making the usual speeches, Edmund heard little from Peter. Their conversations had been brief at best. Peter had not even asked for a detailed briefing of Edmund's campaign.

While Edmund assumed that their time apart might have caused their bond to lose some of its familiarity, he was still surprised to see that manifested in Peter's aloofness. Edmund knew his brother well enough to know he was keeping an emotional wall of sorts between them. A distance. If this wasn't the case, Peter would have terrorised Edmund with his typical touchy feely hands on nature. Constant hugs and closeness, relentless pestering of details from Edmund's time away. A closeness that came with being brothers and best friends. A closeness that came with trusting one another implicitly.

"Mr. Tumnus." Edmund said, approaching the faun with a dutiful nod, "Have I been away so long that I have lost the ear of my brother? I fear I have been. Even Queen Lucy seems … distant."

"Oh, Ed." Lucy gushed, squeezing Edmund's hand and grinning at him, "You are awfully paranoid, aren't you?"

"Well, I am the spymaster after all." Edmund smiled, surprised and grateful for her sudden appearance at his side, "I have seen little of you since my return, Lu. Peter as well. I do hope that the morrow brings us more time together. Beyond these … _engagements_."

"I know it will, Ed." Lucy smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "But tonight is a night for all those who have returned today. And I, as a grateful Queen Lucy, must ensure I share my attention to as many of them as possible. I promise you, that tomorrow you will have my attention completely. Besides, you already have my heart, must you have my time as well? We mustn't be greedy now, Ed."

Lucy smiled brightly. The type of smile that always made Edmund glow and smile in return. He cupped her cheek and nodded gratefully. He could not fault her logic or noble intent.

"As you say, My Queen. As you say."

"And on that note, I will have to leave your side for a little while so that I may continue to spread my thanks and joy with our returned subjects." She made to leave before she turned back to Edmund, "I am so very happy to have my pair home. You have no idea, Edmund."

She gave Edmund a sudden hug, before she left him just as Peter had. Yet unlike Peter, her departure did not leave Edmund feeling underwhelmed. Indeed she had brightened his whole evening. A familiar warmth for his heart, long missed during his absence.

Lucy ended up at Peter's side, the two laughing and carrying on with a familiarity that Edmund and his brother seemed to have lost a little. Perhaps that would change in time. Now that he was home, there was no reason for it not to.

"Are you alright, Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asked, noticing the faun's lack of attention.

"Yes, Sire. Do forgive me." He said with a bow.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" Edmund asked, "You seem … distracted."

"I should take my leave of you, Sire. Do excuse me."

Hurriedly, Mr. Tumnus took his leave, and once more Edmund was alone. He had the strangest sensation that nobody was interested in his company for any extended period of time.

"Mr. Beaver." Edmund said, approaching his friend, "Have you noticed anything … _strange_ since our return today? As if everyone else knows a great secret we are not yet aware of? High King Peter, Queen Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus all seemed in a great hurry to leave my side."

"I wish I could say the same, Sire, but ever since I got back, I've had nothing but an earful from my wife, so I'm afraid it's just you." Mr. Beaver chuckled, "But I suppose I have noticed a … I suppose you could say pensive mood in the air since our return."

"Perhaps it is simply because we have been away for so long." Edmund surmised, "Though I am somewhat surprised that Queen Susan is not here. I will speak to Peter about it before bed."

Edmund attempted to do just that, many hours later. Long after the festive spirit of the banquet was over, and the celebrations had moved to a bonfire in the forest, surrounded by music and wine. He approached Peter's chamber doors and nodded to the High Guard either side of it. Normally he would have simply knocked on the door immediately, ignoring the guard. Not because he meant to be rude, but simply because their function was to guard, not to be annoyed or interacted with.

"Is King Peter long asleep?" Edmund asked one of the guards.

"Sire, the High King is not in these chambers."

"Oh." Edmund frowned, "He must have joined the faun dancing. I will speak to him in the morning then."

"Yes, Sire. Good evening, Sire."

Edmund nodded to the guard before he turned and made his way to his own chambers. Chambers he would have to reacquaint himself with again. As he did so, he passed Susan's chambers and couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy for her absence. Despite her absence, two members of the Royal Guard, an order below the High Guard, stood outside her chamber doors.

"Where is Queen Susan?" Edmund asked suddenly, deciding if Peter would not discuss this with him, perhaps these soldiers would, "How long has she been away and how soon do you expect her to return?"

"We do not know where she is, Sire." One of the guards spoke, "We only know she left after a …"

The other guard quickly shushed his companion, which only served to annoy Edmund. How dare they try to keep something from him. He was their King after all.

"You are not High Guard. You are Royal Guard. If I ask you something, you answer it." Edmund snapped at them both, "Now answer me, or your next guard duty shall be in the marshes."

"Please, Sire. We know little and do not wish to be a party to gossip or speculation. Factually, we only know that Queen Susan left a month ago after a very heated argument with the High King. It was a very …" The faun guard, Mantius, said, frowning somewhat, "It was a very distressing argument for all who heard. Hurtful things were said on both sides. The next day, Queen Susan was gone. Some say she left of her own volition under cover of night with her most loyal centaur, Lero. But … there are some who say they saw her being taken away by members of the High Guard."

"Mantius, that is utter nonsense! Even speaking such a vile rumour is tantamount to treason." The other faun guard, Deceuns protested, "King Edmund, please ignore such proclamations."

"You, Deceuns, I remember. But you …" Edmund said, pointing to the other faun, "Mantius, is it? I do not know you."

"Sire, I have only been a member of the Royal Guard for eight months, well after your departure. You had no reason to know who I am." Mantius replied, "Please forgive me if I have spoken out of turn."

"You have done no such thing. You have stated yourself that what you speak of is rumour, not fact. So you have born no false witness. I thank thee for speaking plainly. At least someone is prepared to give me some answers." Edmund said, giving both fauns a nod before he continued on his way.

Such information had caused Edmund a great deal of concern. There was absolutely no way that the latter rumour of Susan being kidnapped by High Guard could be true. Peter would never order such a thing, and the High Guard did not breathe unless their High King let them.

Edmund stopped when he heard what sounded like a low groan. He raised his eyebrow and looked about him for the source of the noise. Another sound, almost a moan, carried faintly through the passage.

"What in Aslan's mane is that noise?" Edmund asked, walking faster along the passageway to where he believed it was coming from.

Suddenly, Edmund was approached by two members of the High Guard. One was a gorilla, the other a dog of large stature. They stood in Edmund's way, making it obvious they were there for a reason.

"Sire, do you wish to sleep now?" The dog asked, "We have come to escort you to your new chambers."

"My new chambers? What are you talking about? My chambers are straight ahead, opposite Lucy's." Edmund protested, "And what was that noise?"

"Oops." The gorilla grunted, "Forgive me, Sire. That was us. We, umm … didn't think anyone was around and we were goofing around."

"Two members of the High Guard 'goofing' around?" Edmund asked suspiciously, "Be that as it may, kindly step aside so I can return to my normal chambers."

"High King Peter has given us strict orders to show you your new chambers. They are already prepared and awaiting you, Sire. We are sure you will be most pleased. They are blessed with a far greater view than your previous chambers." The Dog said, "They are back the way you came. Past the High King's chambers."

"What?" Edmund asked in surprise, "Did he extend the wing?"

"He did, Sire. Chambers right next to his own. The High King wished for his brother to be closer to him." The Gorilla said, nodding his head, "Does the Just King not approve?"

"I …" Edmund said, smiling softly, almost relieved, "I … that is … very thoughtful of him."

"The High King has missed his brother greatly." The gorilla said, still nodding his head, "He wishes your bonds to be strengthened."

"Then I shall have to thank him in the morning." Edmund said, still happily surprised by this news, "Thank you, Gentlemen. Thank you."

"No thanks is required, Majesty." The Dog replied with a soft bow, "We exist only to serve ..."

**- To Be Continued -**

_Edmund learns more about what has transpired in his absence, including a secret that could prove devestating to Narnia's stability._


	2. The Plot Thickens

THE LESSER KING

_by SubOrbital_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Warnings: Incest_

_Synopsis: After a long campaign away from Narnia, Edmund returns to find things have changed greatly in his absence._

**Volume 1, Part 2**

_**A HINT OF THINGS TO COME**_

Edmund sat at the royal dining table, waiting for Lucy and Peter to join him for breakfast. His sleep had been difficult. He'd expected to find his return to Narnia quite relaxing and relieving, and yet he couldn't help the nagging sensation that overwhelmed him since his return.

His encounter the previous night with two members of the High Guard had lingered with him. While they'd led him to believe that his chamber move was something to be pleased with, Edmund couldn't help the seed of doubt in his mind. It had always been his job as spymaster to see the darker side of things. In the nature of the two High Guard he encountered the night previously, Edmund sensed a deception. Something untoward.

This seed of doubt in Edmund's mind had only grown when he continued to ponder over the rumours of Susan's disappearance. He could not for the life of him ever believe Peter would commit harm upon his own pair. Peter and Susan were mother and father of Narnia. Edmund could not believe a rumour that she would be abducted under cover of night by Peter's own High Guard. Why did such rumours even exist to begin with? Most importantly, where was Susan?

"Oh, Ed, there you are!" Lucy gasped, bounding into the dining hall, wrapping her arms around Edmund's head, hugging him as he sat

He raised one hand to rub the small of her back, smiling into her chest. He couldn't help but feel a sense of joy whenever he was near Lucy. She was so unassuming. So very precious. She was his pair.

"I slept not at all, Lu, fearing you and Peter were trying to avoid me." Edmund chuckled as Lucy sat down next to him, her breakfast being served to her.

Lucy blushed slightly, eyes on her plate of freshly made porridge. She looked at Edmund, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. There was something in her face that made Edmund tilt his head curiously. As if she was saddened by something, or perhaps even hiding something.

"Oh, Lu, I have been away so long and fear I have missed something that is dreadfully important. Why won't you or Peter talk to me?" Edmund asked, distressed.

Lucy looked like she was about to answer before she covered her mouth, colour draining from her face. She jumped to her feet, about to throw up, before she rushed out of the room.

Edmund stared in disbelief, concern in his eyes. He stood to his feet, rushing after her. Peter stepped in Edmund's way, stopping him.

"Peter, something is wrong with Lucy!" Edmund protested, "I must see to her."

"Nonsense, Ed. You need to eat. I'll tend to it. Enjoy your breakfast." Peter smiled, rubbing Edmund's arm, before he turned and rushed away.

Edmund frowned, feeling completely out of place. He was growing increasingly frustrated with the way everyone was treating him. Lucy was sick and Peter had stopped him from tending to her. Lucy was his pair, and despite being away from Narnia for so long, Edmund still felt it was his duty to tend to her before Peter.

_**THE PLOT THICKENS**_

"Mr. Beaver, I am growing increasingly wary of … the situation here at home." Edmund said as he stood in the Hall of Justice.

He'd been perusing the many records covering the period of time that he had been absent. Criminal cases, legal proceedings, tactical engagements, and more. It was enough to occupy Edmund's time for the foreseeable future, but he prided himself on his breadth of knowledge, particularly on Narnia's state of affairs, past or otherwise. Yet his mind continued to wander to his sister, Susan. To the mysterious nature of her absence.

"What have you found, Sire?" Mr. Beaver asked, "Something of interest?"

"No, I … I'm talking about High King Peter and Queen Lucy. I still don't understand why Queen Susan is not here, or where she is. I do not know why she left. No one will speak of her to me. I do not like not knowing things, Mr. Beaver, particularly when it comes to my family. And then there is Peter and Lucy, who barely spend moments in my presence before rushing off. It's like they have some terrible secret they are keeping from me and fear I will discover it if we speak for any length of time. I must force the issue with my siblings lest I go mad with wonder."

"Sire, I have the reports you asked for." Mr. Tumnus said as he entered the hall, a bundle of scrolls in his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus." Edmund said, taking the scrolls and setting them out across a table.

Edmund studied one of the scrolls for a moment, raising his hand to stop Mr. Tumnus before he could leave the hall. He tapped his lip curiously, his eyes on the faun standing before him. Something was amiss in Cair Paravel and it was time to press the issue.

"Mr. Tumnus. These reports show our trade to Archenland is down almost one third from the trade figures of two years ago." Edmund said with a frown, "This is just one of many anomalies I have discovered since my return. Decreasing trade with our greatest foreign ally, increasing unrest in the south."

"The south is Queen Susan's domain, my lord." Tumnus said with a slight bow, "If you will excuse me, High King Peter requires my immediate presence."

"Mr. Tumnus, I have not given you leave. There is something that you are not telling me. Something all of you are not telling me."

"I am not at liberty to discuss such issues, Sire. Forgive me."

"Not at liberty to discuss what issues?" Edmund asked, growing increasingly irritated with what seemed to be constant stonewalling, "Mr. Tumnus, where is my elder sister, the Gentle Queen? Why are their rumours circulating that High King Peter's own High Guard abducted her and her most loyal? Why are you and the other monarchs here continually avoiding me and what are all of you hiding!"

"Sire … it would be improper of me to discuss … personal matters of one's family, particularly Narnia's monarchs. Please forgive me. It is not a matter of state that I have right to speak of. It is a private matter that does not concern me."

"Then perhaps it is finally time I asked someone it does concern." Edmund snapped, storming out of the hall.

It was time to confront Peter. Time to find out where Susan was and what had happened to her. Time to find out what secret Peter was hiding from him.

_**PRESSING THE ISSUE**_

"Peter, I demand to know where Susan is and why she is not here." Edmund said, intent in his voice.

He stood across from Peter, as the High King sat at his desk. Peter had been taken quite by surprise at Edmund's entrance. That much was obvious.

"Ed, are you alright?"

"Come on, Peter. Don't patronize me." Edmund insisted, "You and Lucy have been avoiding me since I returned. And now I hear rumours that you had our own sister abducted by your High Guard, never to be heard from again? Now I have had enough of it. I demand to know what's going on. Where is she!"

"How dare you enter my chambers making such accusations!" Peter roared, standing to his feet.

"I demand to know where my sister is!"

"You are in no position to demand anything from the High King, Edmund." Peter said calming somewhat, "Do not forget who you are speaking to."

"I am speaking to my brother. In my absence has that distinction changed? If so, please inform me." Edmund said, stinging a little from Peter's words.

"Ed." Peter sighed, relenting somewhat, "Please. You are right. There are matters we must discuss, but I ask you now … as a brother, to let the matter lie for now. There are things I must tend to before I … before I can fully avail you of our state of affairs. I knew I would not have the ideal amount of time that I had hoped for. You are far too curious and inquisitive and astute to let things pass you by."

"How long, Peter? How long till I find out what has happened to my family in my absence? It has become increasingly apparent to me as I peruse our records that whatever has happened between you three has impacted on our relations, our trade, and no doubt much more." Edmund sat down finally, frowning, "Peter, what is going on?"

"When you return, I will explain it all to you, Ed. I promise."

"Return?" Edmund asked, confused.

"I'm sending you to Archenland to act as a treaty negotiator with King Lune. As you are now fully aware, this is a matter that requires immediate attention."

"I just got home, Peter!" Edmund protested, "And you're sending me away already? Do you simply no longer wish me in your presence?"

"Ed, please, that's not it at all. This would normally be an issue that Susan would tend to, but as you have so keenly observed, she is not here. I promise you, the answers you seek will be plainly obvious upon your return. Your work in the Eastern Seas was beyond description, and having acted so ably in securing our presence and trade routes there, I know you can handle the task of talks with Archenland."

"Very well." Edmund said, standing to his feet, "As you wish, Sire."

"Ed … please don't be mad." Peter said as he stood up and moved around his desk so he could rub Edmund's arms, "I am sorry."

"If this is so important, Peter, why do you not go yourself?"

"I cannot leave Cair Paravel. I would be gone too long and there are other matters I must tend to here at home. As I said, when you return home, all will be revealed. I promise. Now, tonight the three of us will have dinner together. Lucy misses you."

"And I her, but she, like you, will barely remain in my presence for but a few moments." Edmund said, stepping away from Peter, "But I suppose the reason for that will be revealed upon my return as well. But you must answer me this, for these rumours do cause me great concern, especially when coupled with your aloofness. Where is Susan? Please just tell me the rumours of you having your High Guard abduct her are false."

_**WHEN LOVE HURTS**_

"We have to tell Edmund." Lucy cried, head in her hands as she stood on her balcony.

Peter stood behind her, and it was obvious to Edmund that both were upset. He felt guilty for watching them like this, but he had his suspicions that this would be the only way he would learn anything.

"I know, Lu. I know." Peter said softly, reaching forward to rub her back, "I want to. But now is not the time. We need him to do what Susan cannot."

"What she will not." Lucy gasped, wrought with emotion, "I have lost my dearest sister over this, Peter. Must I lose my pair as well?"

Over what? This was the question Edmund asked of himself. His curiousity was more piqued than ever now. Something had clearly happened to Susan, but at least Edmund's deepest fears that she was dead seemed unwarranted. Lucy's use of the term 'will not' made it obvious she was still somewhere, just not here. What Edmund wondered most, was why?

"You will not lose him, Lu." Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind, "Please. No more crying. You have cried every night since Ed returned."

"For the shame, Peter. For the shame. The shame of lying, the shame of hiding."

"And that is why I am sending him away. His presence here would only put more strain on you, and right now, I cannot risk that. We cannot risk that. I will not jeopardize our future."

"But you would jeopardize our family?" Lucy asked, staring up at the stars, "You would jeopardize our home?"

"Please. No more. Not tonight. My guilt is great enough already." Peter sighed, leaning his head against the back of hers, "I did not come here for this."

"You shouldn't be here, Peter." Lucy whispered.

"You've said that every night since he came back, and yet here is where I remain. Though all logic instructs me to be elsewhere, I cannot bring myself to go. He is your pair … but I am your heart …"

Edmund froze. Something inside him seemed to concede defeat. Defeat to the growing sickening sensation in his stomach that something very unexpected was going on here. A fact made apparent by Peter's words, his tone to Lucy, but most obviously by the fact that his lips were now on her neck. Even more than that, by the fact she tilted her head to allow it.

Edmund thought he would throw up, and yet he could not bring himself to turn away. His hands moved over her stomach and up over her breasts. He massaged them in his hands and Lucy moaned, she actually moaned. How could this be happening? What in Aslan's mane possessed them to … to allow this to happen?

"Peter we can't." Lucy moaned, melting back into his embrace, "Wait until he's gone at least. Or until we tell him. I …"

"I cannot wait, Lu."

Indeed, he could not. In moments she was in his arms, being carried toward a bed that Edmund now believed they shared quite frequently. Between fervent kisses and wandering fingers, he could see a familiarity that made it obvious they had been lovers for a great while. With the natural way in which Peter slid Lucy's dress off and traced his fingertips over the mounds of her breasts, Edmund knew they were not strangers to each other.

In moments Peter's clothing lay in a heap on the floor, and he kissed his way up Lucy's bare back. A slight twinge of jealousy overcame Edmund as he bore witness to Peter's rather large appendage between his legs. Clearly that part of their family traits did not pass on to Edmund, making him feel rather inadequate.

He felt an ache in his heart as he continued to watch. A pain that brought tears to his eyes. He felt a conflict in his heart over what he was bearing witness to. Peter was kissing Lucy, their mouths agape and tongues mingling. His fingers moved up her bare thigh and touched the most secret part of her. Yet as shocking as all of this was, it proved nothing to the shock that Edmund felt when he truly took notice of Lucy's slightly rounded tummy.

"She's pregnant." Edmund gasped to himself in a whisper.

Her morning sickness and Peter's hurry to tend to it in Edmund's place. She was pregnant to her own brother! Pregnant to the High King of Narnia!

When Edmund finally regained himself, Lucy was on her knees with Peter standing. Her lips were wrapped around his length, a good half of it in her mouth. Edmund was anxious to leave, but he could not without exposing himself to them. All he could do was watch. Watch as Lucy worshipped Peter in a way that Edmund thought was completely disgusting. The Valiant Queen, on her knees, sucking the cock of her very own brother, Peter the Magnificent. Not only that, but she seemed to revel in it. Revel in a way that was laced with intimacy and adoration, not simply lust or carnal desire.

When Peter returned the favour to Lucy, she on her back, arching up into his skilled tongue, Edmund noted the same amount of attention and care that she had shown Peter. It all started to paint a picture that Edmund didn't want to see. They were in love.

This was even more apparent the moment that Peter's slick phallus slid into the lips of Lucy's womanhood. The movement was gentle, and their eyes were locked onto each other, fingers interlaced. Edmund could read the words 'I love you' being whispered by Peter to Lucy as her nethers sucked the fleshy rod that stuck out from him. She moved in time with him, sliding her bare foot up the back of his calf.

Edmund was crying by the time they'd changed positions, so Lucy was on all fours, Peter's sweaty chest pressed against her back as he moved inside her. The bulbous head of his magnificent cock emerged from her, slick with her juices, and part of Edmund wondered if he should bust out of his hiding place and stop this before something else happened. But then he realized that she was already pregnant, and stopping this would reap nothing except an extremely unpleasant situation for all.

So instead he watched as that same bulbous cock head slid back into his sister's depths, causing both to groan loudly. Repeatedly it emerged, then slid back in, over and over, faster and faster, harder and deeper. Lucy was on her back again, her toes in Peter's mouth as her knee pressed into her chest. He wrapped her legs around his waist and started the final drive home. His hands gripped her breasts, his eyes locked onto hers, and hers onto his. Edmund knew the end was near, and after a sexual session that drove Edmund himself to stirrings of shame, the end came. In Peter's case, the end came with an arched back and a cry, triggered by Lucy's. Their groins slammed into each other, seemingly joined and impossible to see where one stopped and another began.

It had been a powerful moment for them, and an equally powerful moment for Edmund. Though for both sides it was powerful for different reasons. For Peter and Lucy, another shared moment of love and intimacy, capped by some tears, sweet words, and gentle kisses. For Edmund, it was mostly tears, silent and devoid of a voice. He stared at his brother and sister from the privacy of his hiding place in the closet, and something in his heart broke.

Peter and Lucy were in love. They lay spooned on her bed, Peter's arms locked protectively around her, even in slumber. Their sexual escapade had worn them out and now they slept, unaware that they were still being watched by the Just King.

For a moment, Edmund's hand rested on the hilt of his dagger, and he contemplated slipping out the closet, slicing Peter's throat for defiling their sister, and locking her in a dungeon for being a more than willing participant.

So many questions filled his mind. How did something like this ever begin? How could Peter allow it? How could he do it?

Clearly Susan's departure from Cair Paravel had something to do with Peter and Lucy's relationship. No doubt she knew and did not approve. But why had she not warned him? Why did she not send him word? Had Peter done something to ensure her silence? Had he hurt Susan to keep Lucy!

Edmund knew his mind was getting away from him and he had to calm himself lest he do something rash. Right now he wanted to do something rash. He wanted to burst out of the closet and lay shame upon them both. But he did not.

Instead, he slipped out of the closet and stood at the foot of Peter and Lucy's bed, watching them in the moonlight. Just staring at them made him want to cry again. Somehow the bond between them had been betrayed. Betrayed and broken. Nothing would ever be the same between any of them again. Nothing would.


End file.
